Let me teach you about the birds and the bees
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: Dawn hears the truth about the birds and the bees from the Big Bad. Set in season 6
1. Let me tell you about

Let's talk about sex, baby!

"Xander is very good," Anya babbled as she was talking to Willow, Buffy and Spike at the counter of the magic shop. "He and his strong, naked…"

"Ssshh" Buffy hushed her and pointed at Dawn, which Dawn saw from the corner of her eyes.  
Anya mumbled back something Dawn couldn't here, but she was sure it was something in the direction of : _Why don't you just send her home to your mom?  
_Dawn tried to focus on her home work which wasn't easy for her. Spike was around. She fancied him.  
At least he was the only one who was honest about everything with her.

Twenty minutes past by.

… "So well, Xander might not be very good at fighting a battle, but I can tell you where he is good at... hands… body parts"

"ANYA!" Willow called out. "I don't want to know" This time Dawn looked up annoyed and stood up demonstratively.

"I'm not a baby anymore!" She spit out and walked of to the gym in the back furiously.  
What were they thinking? Why couldn't they just treat her like a girl her age instead of a little girl.  
She huffed. Hmph!

She heard footsteps coming her way and the door squeaking open. It closed.

"Go away Buffy" She moped.

"Hey nibblet" She heard Spike's voice. Nervously she turned her head.

"Spike…" She smiled weakly. Then she readjusted. He probably had come here to stand up for Buffy. "What do you want?" She snorted.

"Oh that's a pussy cat for sure" Spike frowned, then his face relaxed and he joined her on the wooden bench. "So, wanna tell me what you're being pissed up about?"

"You heard them. They're always hushing on purpose when I'm around about these things. I know that this stuff what they talk about happens, but they never let me in about any of it. Instead I have to settle with waiting for my boring biology lessons at school about it"

"Big sis just wants to protect you, bit. But I could understand you're being pissed about this"

"Yeah!" Dawn called out. "Because maybe I will get myself pregnant if she doesn't tell me about the birds and the bees…" She said sarcastically.

"And that couldn't happen now…" Spike filled in.

"No."

Silence.

"Yeah, so you do need some sort of education on it." Spike said. Dawn looked at Spike. He knew what it meant.  
"So, you want some sort of education from the Big Bad?" Dawn just kept her eyes on him as a reply.  
Spike scratched his head. "What do you want to know?"

"What does ehmmm…" Dawn blushed. "a thing look like?" she mumbled uncomfortably.

"A pink sausage" Spike replied without shame.

"Really, and err does it go up like _poof_ or does it err just grow?"

"It grows" Dawns eyes were big at this point.

"And what happens when you run naked? Does it flop and hits your legs?" She wondered amazingly.

"It does." Spike replied dryly.

"So, did you ever run naked?"

"Yeah, I was hiding from Harmony" The tone of his voice was still flat, but it was obvious he was getting uncomfortable with this personal question. "You're done with the sausage thing now?"

"Yeah…" Dawn was pretty silent now.

"Good" Spike stood up.

"Wait!" Dawn called.

"Yeah?" Spike turned to face to her.

"What is sex really like?"

"It's like meat, nibblet. Don't think about it. Just do it. Lesson one is over." With that he walked back into the shop.

"So there will be more?" Dawn called after him. But he ignored it.  
Dawn smiled. The Big Bad wasn't so tough after all.


	2. The birds and the bees

**A/N: Well I decided to write more obviously ;)**

* * *

"So…" Dawn started groping some popcorn out of the bowl Spike held.

"So… what?" Spike asked giving her a look full of question.

"You chickened out the other day" Dawn giggled.

"Don't even know what you're on about, bit"

"You said I could ask you about sex" Dawn reminded him.

"Right…" he said, then snapping out of passions on the television. "Oi! I did not chicken out" He called out indignantly.

"Well, then why won't you tell me something more?"

"Because I'm watching my favorite show"

"Sissy" she grinned and stick out her tongue at him. "Am not!" Spike protested. He pressed the remote control annoyed and muted the show.

"Ask me!" he demanded.

"I was asking you what sex is like. How does it work?"

"Haven't your lil friends on primary school ever done the finger joke?" he gestured.

"That's not what I mean" Dawn seriously answered. "I want to know everything, you know. What do you do before?"

"You get a condom to prevent getting a balloon belly" Spike snapped.

"I know that, too"

"Then why do you keep asking anyway?"

"I mean.. ehm.. foreplay. What do you do?" Dawn kind of blushed at her question.

"Look Dawn, your sister would probably stake me for discussing these things with you"

"It's not like she's gonna be back anytime soon" Dawn shrugged.

"You never know with the blondie" Spike mumbled. He kept trying to avoid the kitten's curious eyes. He scratched his head uncomfortable.

"Where do you start?" Dawn insisted.

"You're asking dangerous questions, bit" Spike said.

"How so?"

"Sex is an experience, not a fairytale"

"So, how will I know if I'll do things right? What if I'll like hurt the guy I'm with. What if I'm no good? I just want to know…" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
She felt like Spike was treating her like a little kid again. And she had never felt that way about Spike.  
She didn't like it.

"Never mind anyway…" Dawn added after a long pause. "It's not like any guy would actually like me"

Spike looked at her. Had he hurt her now? Was she this fragile?  
"Don't say that, love" He said in a soft voice. "Look, do you really want to know?" Spike shocked himself asking her that question, but it was too late to bite his lips now.  
She nodded.  
She was like a rose. Pure and innocent. Filled with love.  
Spike didn't say anything, but just took her hand and gently led her upstairs.


	3. And the flowers and the trees

The room started spinning for Dawn as soon as they had gotten upstairs.  
They were standing in front of the double bed in the room that used to be Joyce's.

Spike noticed a slight fright in the bits eyes.  
"Are you ok?" he ensured. He stroke her cheek.

Dawn melted at the vampires touch. Couldn't believe they were in a bedroom upstairs.  
She nodded as an answer. "I feel a little dizzy" she shyly admitted.

"Well, don't want you to hit the floor, love" Spike wrapped one arm around her just to be sure she wouldn't.

"Are you really sure?" he asked once again.

"I trust you, Spike" she reassured him. He cupped her cheek in his right hand, held her close with the other arm.  
He still hesitated for a moment. Looked at her innocence and suddenly felt himself getting excited.  
He was about to take her innocence. Make her his. But he wasn't use to being this soft with anyone.

Then he brought his lips to hers and planted a kiss on them waiting until she would permit him. The kiss was warm and slow.  
He didn't want to scare her too much. His hands now held her back slowly going down until they were on her butt.  
He stopped too look at her.

"Is this what William is like?" she asked him suddenly.

"Why?" he reacted in surprise.

"You're so tender. I'm not used to a Spike like that. I bet Spike would have lifted me and thrown me onto the bed if I asked him to deflower me"

"Don't want to hurt you, love" he seriously said.

"I know you wouldn't" she replied. She started to undress herself watching Spike's gaze focused on her body.  
She now was naked in front of him. Only her long brown hair fell onto her small breasts.  
Without a thought Spike took of his shirt and pulled her close to him, kissing her greedily, growling every now and then.  
He touched her soft bottom, and brushed her hair away kissing and gently biting her neck.  
Dawn's heart started beating faster. She skipped a breathe, gasping at his touch.  
His hands ran up, cupping her breasts in his hands. His lips traced down to her nipples.  
Dawn threw her head back and run her fingers through his blonde hair. He was hungry for her. He caressed her sensitive parts slightly with his fingers.  
Letting them search for her clit. She moaned when he his fingers rubbed it. He kissed her passionately slowly once again, teasing.

Then finally she reached her orgasm. It was a wonderful, pleasant feeling.

He cheekily grinned against her lips. "You want me to explain what that is called, bit?"

"Oh, I know" Dawn ensured him. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down without a doubt. Then she gasped.

"You're not wearing underwear?"

"Not this time" He smirked. She looked at his manhood put her hand on it. Spike chewed his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning.

Her innocence was so beautiful. She caressed him unsure. He took her hand guiding her.  
After a few minutes Spike pleaded her to stop.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because" He just replied. He gently pushed her backwards to the bed placing himself on top of her. He caressed her whole body. Made her moan.

"I love you, Spike" she suddenly said. Spike looked at her, forced a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't permit himself to say the same.

He knew it wasn't love just yet.  
It was passion.  
Lust.

Then he joined next to her and pressed her close to his naked body.  
He held her for five minutes. Her hand ran down his body again. But he stopped it.

"But I thought…" Dawn protested.

"Not today" Spike said.

"Why not?"

"You asked what you do before" He winked at her.

Dawn shook her head confused.

"I don't understand"

"One thing at a time, love" Spike smirked and got up to dress.

"So, this ain't over?"

"Maybe" He answered. "I see you downstairs in a minute?" He asked before walking out on her.

She wrapped her arms around her naked body. "Yeah" she mumbled.


	4. And the sky up above

Dawn barched into Spike's crypt.

"What now, slayer?" Spike asked without looking up assuming it would be Buffy.

"It's not Buffy, it's me" he heard a soft voice.

Spike turned his head to find the little nibblet behind him.

"Oh hello" He smirked.

"What did you come for?" He asked.

"Just stopping by…" she shrugged.

"And I'm bloody daft. Any 'questions?"

Dawn bit her bottom lip. A short hesitation came over her. Then she approached him.

"Yeah, just let me take care of something first" she said. She zipped down his jeans and started rubbing his manhood through his underwear.  
It grew hard. She pulled his boxer down and crouched, taking his member in her hand and closing her lips around it and softly starting to suck it.  
He let out a groan when she started to lick it teasingly. Her tongue circling around the top.  
He ran his hands through her hair and felt he was getting close. Spike stopped her.

"Was that any good?" Dawn asked.

"Good? That was bloody brilliant. Where did you get that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Don't know. Instinct"

"I love your instinct" He said in a low voice, pulling her up and kissing her passionately.

"So, I did it right?" She asked breaking the kiss.

"Sure did" He undressed her until she was in her panties only. His hand slid in them.

"Your turn" He whispered, standing chest to chest with her. Dawn gasped. He ran his hands down on both sides of her body.  
His hands were a bit cold and it caused Dawn goosebumps. He kissed her belly being in front of her and pulled her panties over her hips. She stepped out of them.  
His fingers opened up her lips and he softly nibbled on her clit before he let his tongue explore her most private parts.

Dawn moaned his name.  
"Oh god… Spike" This sensation was another new one and her favorite so far.

His tongue was warm and wet. He closed his lips around her sucking in her juices gently.

"You taste sweet" He said in between sucking more eagerly now.  
Dawn felt a warm feeling in her belly building up and she had there was a first little orgasm and as that one faded, another one came.  
Spike forced her on his face and held on too her soft bottom. The fourth one was the best, the biggest. She hummed loudly.

Spike couldn't get enough of her.

"Please stop" She pleaded. Dawn could barely stand on her feet anymore. She felt too tingly. He lightly licked her clit with the tip of his tongue and placed a little kiss on it.

"That was foreplay number two" Spike remarked as he raised to be face to face with her.

"Until we meet again, love" He caressed her hair. Dawn looked at him longingly.

"Are you making me wait?"

"Sure am, pet"


	5. And a thing called lovemaking

A nervous feeling came over Dawn as she heard her sister and Spike talking downstairs.  
She knew that her sister was about to leave again and that she was letting Spike watch her. She couldn't make out what they were saying though.

"Bye Dawn!" Buffy called.

"Byeee!" Dawn called back, not coming out of her room.

She was lying on her bed. Then she finally heard the door close. Her heart started beating as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Spike's footsteps.  
The door of her room opened. He was looking so sexy leaning against the door.  
Dawn's heart started beating like crazy.

A long time Spike didn't say anything.

Just looked at her.

"Are you gonna ask anytime soon?" Spike wondered out loud.

"Ask what?" She tried innocently.

"You know, nibblet"

"Oh that" Dawn nodded. "Are you gonna join me?" she tapped on the bed.

Spike walked over to her and sat himself down next to her and he waited again.

"Now what?" Dawn asked a bit annoyed after a while. Spike pulled her onto his lap. She rolled her eyes at the realization that she actually had to ask. She looked into his eyes, feeling his boner.

"You want to take my virginity, Spike?" She whispered close to his lips, looking at him with her bedroom eyes.  
He kissed her gently running his hands down her body and stopping at her waist. He lifted her top and pulled it over her head.

"These too" Dawn pointed at her bra. He smirked having no problem with listening to that. With an experienced touch he undid it.

He gently stroke her back now, making her shiver. She removed his t-shirt and imitated his touch. The kisses remained soft and sweet. Then his hand unexpectedly slid under the skirt she was wearing touching her through her panties. She gasped. He laid her down on the bed. He started tracing his kisses down and undid her skirt first. He kissed her private parts through her panties making Dawn bite her lip.

"What are you waiting for?!" She finally called out.

Spike chuckled. "Didn't know you wanted it this bad, bit" With a fierce move he pulled them down. Then he undid the rest of his clothes.

He continued where he left of placing a sweet kiss there. He teased skipping her clit and licking her inner thighs. She breathed quickly, shuddering.  
In her mind she begged him to give her the same treatment as previous time.  
But he kept on teasing, moving up again. This time he came closer, but still avoided it.  
He just kissed the parts around it, driving Dawn absolutely crazy.  
Her body wriggled around the bed.

Spike chuckled.  
"Can't stand the tease, can ye?" He triumphantly said. She bit her lip as he suddenly flicked his tongue over it.

"Just a lil then" He admitted. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few more times. Then let his tongue explore the rest of her sensitive parts again.  
He licked her up and down, making her wetter and wetter.

"You just taste so sweet" He commented. He restricted to her clit now, giving her a first orgasm. Then he let one finger slide inside her steadily. Dawn moaned loudly. The combination of his tongue on her clit and his finger inside of her felt amazing.

"I want it, Spike" She said after she came for the second time. Spike looked up at her.

"How do you want it, bit?" He asked her.

"I want to be on your lap and I want you to hold me very close"

Spike rose and sat on the chair in the room. Dawn walked over to him. His cock was completely hard in excitement.  
She took it in her hand and guided him to her entrance.

"This could hurt, bit" He warned her, looking slightly worried. "We could wait if you want"

"I want it" She reassured him. She slowly took him in, feeling a sharp pain at first. It made her eyes water.  
Spike kissed her lips wanting to take the pain. It felt so good being inside her.  
She was so tight, innocent and pure and she was the leader of the movements. She slowly started to rock.

Now it was Spike's turn to moan. He held her close to him like she had asked, feeling her breasts pressing against him.

After the pain disappeared, the feeling changed for a quite pleasant one. For the first time in her life Dawn felt like a young woman instead of a teenager.  
Spike's moans became louder as he finally reached his point. Dawn kept him inside of her for a bit longer.  
The passion had exchanged for rest. He gave her a last long kiss.

"That's it, bit"

"What?" Dawn seemed confused.

"What sex is like…"

* * *

**A/N: Thats all! Story complete. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)**


End file.
